


Нгурувилу и Уроборос

by Sag



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag
Summary: - Принц стал Королём?- Лисичка стала Змеёй?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz





	Нгурувилу и Уроборос

\- Принц стал Королём? – с доброй усмешкой Шерил салютует ему, становясь рядом. Первые минуты триумфа прошли, и Змеи разбрелись по поляне, разбившись на привычные группки. Лидер же привычно остался в одиночестве, наблюдая за толпой в чёрных куртках банды. Теперь он будет заботиться о них. Теперь на нём ответственность за них. Теперь его безрассудство касается не только его. Каждый ход станет на порядок тяжелее. Каждое решение – жертвеннее. Но сейчас стоит просто позволить всем веселиться и самому насладиться этим днем.   
\- Лисичка стала Змеёй? – он отзеркаливает и усмешку, и вопрос, отпивая из своего стакана.  
\- Почему бы не совместить? Я не собираюсь выбирать что-то одно. Лисички нуждаются во мне, Змеи – тоже, - просто заявляет девушка, поправляя растрепанные ветром волосы. И в этом нет преувеличения. Со своей привычкой отдаваться всему без остатка она в последнее время и так была частью Змеев, и не было ни одного южанина, который посмел бы упрекнуть местную аристократку в осквернении пола «Белого Змея».  
Джагхед давится смешком:  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что Шерил Блоссом скажет подобное о Змеях…  
\- Что есть, то есть, - легко соглашается она. Школьная королева теперь сама себе кажется легкой. Лишенная предрассудков, контроля матери и заботы об имидже, она стала самым ярким воплощением свободы в Ривердейле. – Так что теперь будешь делать, Король?  
\- Хватит, - смущается Джонс, давясь выпивкой. – Не называй меня так - это слишком.  
\- Привыкай, - неожиданно серьезно заявляет она. – Ты теперь представляешь нас, осознавай это. Ты наш Король, и мы пойдем за тобой. Не отнекивайся от этого титула даже в шутку. Прими его с достоинством, потому что мы стоим этого.  
\- Хорошо, мама-змея, - он поднимает руки, капитулируя. – А ты быстро освоилась. Хотя, если задуматься… Верность, следование идеалам, бескомпромиссность – это всегда было в тебе. Тони с тобой повезло. И всем Змеям тоже.  
\- Разумеется, - безапелляционно фыркает она, хотя, сердце наливается теплотой при каждом упоминании Топаз. Дерзкая, розоволосая девчонка, сумевшая парой нужных фраз, разбить клетку, давным-давно созданную её матерью. Как будто она могла не последовать за ней. Как будто она могла оставить свой личный свет без защиты.  
\- Вот, кстати, и она, - замечает Джагхед, указывая на приближающуюся с бутылкой Тони. Она прыгающей походкой идёт к ним, и Джонс видит, как меняется Блоссом. И без того, выглядящая довольной жизнью, теперь она светится и полыхает счастьем, как сильнейший из костров.  
\- Что вы тут стоите, как отщепенцы? – она радостно приветствует их, жмурясь от вышедшего из-за туч солнца.  
\- Да, так, разговоры о лидерстве, - хмыкает Шерил, приобнимая Топаз.  
\- Кстати, а ведь у нас теперь две лисички-змеи в банде, - подмечает Джагхед.  
\- Шерил самая настоящая Нгурувилу, - гордо говорит Тони.  
И если Блоссом хватает статности не выдавать своего непонимания ничем, кроме вздернутой брови, но Джонс оказывается более честным:  
\- Что за?.. Нгури… Нгуру… Как ты это вообще выговорила?  
\- Нгурувилу, бестолочь, - беззлобно повторяет девушка. – Лиса-змея из Южной Америки. Образует водовороты в реках и обманывает людей. Очень сильное и могущественное существо, между прочим. Не каждый шаман решался на ритуал изгнания.  
\- Вот только наш Свитуотер чуть не затянул в водоворот меня, - усмехается Блоссом, и Джагхед больше не видит в ней былой надломленности, в её словах – черная ирония над прошлым, но это не те аутоагрессивные шутки, что были раньше. Что ни говори, а перерожденная Шерил нравится ему гораздо больше.   
\- А ты, Джаг, у нас Уроборос - один Джонс ушёл, другой - пришел. Круг замкнулся, цикл завершился, - прыскает Тони.   
\- М? Что за Уроборо?.. - интересуется подошедший Свит Пи.  
Топаз закатывает глаза и начинает популярно объяснять философию и историю символа, попутно сетуя на необразованность Змеев.  
К ним подтягивается Фангс.  
Шерил отпускает какую-то шутку. Они дружно смеются над ней.  
Солнце окончательно выходит из-за туч и, честное слово, он бы всё отдал, чтобы продлить эти беззаботные мгновения. Возможно, всё и отдаст...


End file.
